


A Little Common Courtesy, Please

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 15 Tagathon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Gen, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: "Just call them. Let them know," Eileen says.Dealing with Chuck's threat against the women in the Winchester's lives.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Season 15 Tagathon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526411
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2019 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	A Little Common Courtesy, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> Oh amberdreams, I really liked your prompts so much. It's been a super rough several months, though, so this is all I could pull together. I think it fits under the category of "Something that has not happened" though, so hopefully you enjoy it!

~~~

"Just call them. Let them know," Eileen says, trying to focus on Dean, despite Sam being close and signing a word or two. It's Dean she has to convince. Dean whose opinion will settle the matter.

Sam signs "worried" and she adores him for that, but Dean says something about protecting them and Eileen just laughs. "From God? How are you planning to do that?"

She glances at Sam first, and he's got his head down, silent. She turns back to Dean, who was speaking while she wasn't looking, so she missed whatever he was angrily ranting at her. She rolls her eyes and sighs at him, and he stops talking for a second, glancing at Sam.

She doesn't have to look at Sam to know he's telling Dean that he has to wait until Eileen is looking at him before he speaks. She knows it's not the first time Dean's heard it – she's told him herself at least once. To his credit, he looks chagrined for a half-second before he remembers he was pissed off. "Sorry," he starts with, and Eileen gives him a half-smile for the politeness. "But at least we can keep an eye on them if they're here. If Chuck goes for them and we're not there –"

"Oh, shut up," Eileen says, and Dean does actually stop talking, his eyebrows raised. "Stop your hero complex, Dean. You know there's nothing more you could do here than you could there, except maybe watch them die – which makes it all the better for you to keep them far away, since that's what God wants anyway. They're leverage."

Sam puts a hand on her arm and she turns to look at him. "It's not just that," Sam says, signing along sloppily. "Having them close would mean they might be able to help. And if it's the end times, then it's the end times – and we'd rather have our friends and family close."

She rolls her eyes at Sam, too, but his argument explains her presence in the bunker for as long as she's been here. Well, and Sam himself, but that's going slowly, for a few good reasons and a handful of bad ones.

"They have lives, you guys. They can't just pick up and leave. Jody's got kids, the girls have school, they've got work. Not everyone can get by on selling collector's items out of their secret hideout on eBay."

Sam looks down at the table, embarrassed. Dean looks confused. Eileen looks back to Sam and signs, _Dean doesn't know?_ Sam shakes his head. Where did Dean think their money came from?

"Anyway," Eileen says, focusing back on Dean. "It's their decision. You need to let them know and then let them decide what to do." She glances at Sam first, and then Dean. "Just call them."

Dean is still waffling, looking vaguely constipated, when Sam sets his tablet in the middle of the table. He's facetiming Jody. She picks up immediately, and when her face comes onscreen, she's exactly how Eileen imagined her, based on Sam's stories.

"Sam!" The delight on her face makes Eileen smile. Her eyes shift over to Eileen. "You must be Eileen," she says, and her smile gets warmer. "So nice to meet you."

"You too," Eileen says, giving a little wave and shifting closer to Sam as Dean comes around the table. "Dean's here too."

"Hey Dean," Jody says, a little snarky, as he comes into frame. "What's up, guys?" 

"Uh," Sam says, looking at the menu on the side of the tablet. "We should get Donna in here too."

Jody grins at him. "I'll do it, don't hurt yourself. Should we include the girls, too? _Is this some big announcement?_ " She looks unsubtly toward Eileen and Dean lets out a guffaw. 

"No," Sam says, and Eileen can feel the heat coming off him – he's embarrassed. "No, it's not good news, better just you two for now."

"Okay," Jody says, frowning, "Give me a sec." Her picture does something funny and a moment later there's another ring on the line.

Donna picks up immediately, and while Jody was pretty close to what Eileen was expecting, Donna is nothing like. She's got a smile that'd light up a small town, which is so unusual in a hunter that Eileen can only stare for a minute. "Howdy," Donna says, or something like it – Eileen can't make it out. "Oh, boys, Jody, you're looking good. And that must be Eileen." She smiles even wider, and Eileen can't help returning it. "Nice to meet you," Donna says.

"So what's up?" Jody asks, and she and Donna look into the phone with interest. "Chuck still on the loose?"

Eileen looks up to the tile where the three of them are staring into the screen, Sam looking worried, Dean looking… like Dean, and her looking like she's concentrating too hard. Dean's lips are even harder to read here, and she debates asking Sam to talk, but she knows that won't go over well and decides to stick it out. She has a feeling she'll get the gist.

"Yeah," Dean says, and Sam's nodding his head. "And he's pissed at us."

"What's new?" Donna asks, her smile turning a little wry. "You Winchesters. It's either love you or hate you."

Dean acknowledges that with a tilt of his head, smiling warmly at her. "Well, we found something, maybe, and he knows we were going after it, so he…" Dean pauses and Eileen looks up at him. His discomfort reads very similar to Sam's like this, and she puts a hand on his arm to steady him. He looks down at her and smiles, saying his next words at her. "He threatened… well, all of you."

She gives him a nod and turns back to the iPad. "Me too," she says brightly, in case Jody or Donna is worried or in shock. They both roll their eyes, though, and Jody says, "What's new? He hasn't asked me out on a blind date in order to kill me yet."

Eileen's eyes go wide and she turns to Sam. He signs, _Long story. Tell you later._ under the table. 

Donna laughs. "Thanks for the heads up," she says. "But I think we'll be fine."

Sam clears his throat. "We know you can take care of yourselves," he says, so earnest Eileen can't help the soft smile she's currently wearing. Dean and Donna notice and their own expressions soften too. 

Jody's focused on Sam, though, and says, "But?"

"Well, it'd make us feel better if you were here with us," Dean says, like they hadn't just talked about this. Eileen hits him and Sam takes over the talking again.

"It would," Sam says, back to his earnest mode, "but it would help us, too. A few extra sets of hands never hurts, and you guys have different perspectives on all this. Maybe you'll see something we're missing."

Donna's smile has dimmed as she considers this. Jody's smile gets bigger though, and she says, "Bobby would be proud," and Eileen is surprised to see the way both the boys faces open for just a moment and she can see the pain and longing there. Dean closes up more quickly, Sam looking down at the table. She takes his hand and squeezes it. 

"I know you have lives there," Eileen starts, because it's not like regular people can just up and leave their jobs. 

Donna just puts her hand up, though. "Not a problem." Her eyes shift and she taps something on her phone. "Well, Jody," she says, though not quite – Eileen can't make out her words as clearly and will have to ask Sam about it later. She must have quite an accent. "Sounds like it's plan FMLA."

Jody smiles. "Yup, I can get my paperwork done in forty-eight hours," she says. "Laid the groundwork last year with Claire."

"Ditto," Donna says. "Except it's myself. I gave myself cancer."

"What?!" Sam and Dean say together, looking into the tablet with wide eyes. 

"Oh, not really," Donna says, her big grin back in evidence. It really is infectious. "Just got a diagnosis so I could use my leave if something came up."

"What about the girls?" she asks. "Are they in danger too? Do we need to bring them?"

Sam and Dean look uncomfortably at each other, and Eileen rolls her eyes. "He only mentioned me and you two. But basically it was evident that anyone close to the Winchesters was fair game." She thinks for a minute. "Castiel too, probably, so…"

"All right," Jody says. "They're all adults now. We'll talk to them about the risk and let them make their own decisions. Donna, you got Claire?"

"Yep, she's asleep in the guest room right now." 

"Okay," Jody says thoughtfully. "Patience is at school but I can call her. I'll talk to Alex when she gets home from work." She looks up and smiles at them. "We'll text you with numbers when we're on our way. We'll be there in three days, tops."

Sam and Dean look utterly stunned. Eileen bites her lip to keep from laughing. "Can't wait to meet you in person," she says, and Donna answers, "Ditto," at the same time Jody says, "Me too."

"Take care of them until we get there," Jody says, and Eileen already knows she loves these women. 

"I will," Eileen promises. "Take care of yourselves."

"We always do," Donna says. "See you soon."

They all hang up and Eileen goes around the other side of the table so she can see both Sam and Dean when they talk. "That went surprisingly well," she says, trying to gauge how the boys feel about somewhere between two and five more women coming to the bunker. 

"You're going to be outnumbered," she says, and Sam smiles softly, still looking down at something, but Dean's face registers her comment with shock. She doesn't know everything about them, but what she's learned from Sam, they've never been in a household with more than one woman before. This is going to be interesting.

Dean's face goes from doubt to delight in an instant, though. "We have to get groceries," he says. "Maybe Jody will cook that chicken thing for us again."

Sam looks up at Dean, grinning in the way he does when his big brother delights him, and says, "And mashed potatoes."

Eileen just shakes her head. "Do you guys even know what to shop for? The only stuff you have in your fridge is for burgers and salads." She rolls her eyes at the salad part and Dean laughs with her. 

"No," Sam says, pouting just a little, "but Jody can text us a shopping list."

Seeing the boys like this, smiling and happy and more relaxed than they've been since she got back… she can't wait to meet these two women in person. Any people who can make Sam and Dean happy like this are people she wants to get to know.

"Do we have enough clean sheets?" Sam asks suddenly, and Dean just stares at him with a blank look on his face. "Yeah, that's a no," Sam answers himself. "I'm doing laundry. You should clean out some rooms."

"Yeah, all right," Dean says, getting up and heading into the bunker. "Eileen, you're with me."

Normally Eileen would bristle at that, but she intends to make sure that Donna and Jody's rooms are close to hers, so she just says, "Fine," and follows the boys into the back hallway.

~~~


End file.
